All That Dangles On A Chain
by twinkledonberry
Summary: They were separated as children with nothing but two little trinkets to remember their what they used to have. Years after, a hanyou tries to find a long-lost friend with the help of an unsuspecting priestess. Never looking that which is already in front


A/N: My first Inuyasha fic. Disclaimer's the same as always: Nothing here belongs to me except for the plot.

All That Dangles On A Chain

chapter I – Prologue

Billions of stars littered the cloudless sky. But, darkness still covered everything it reached. The forest was strangely peaceful than usual. Great relief for most, but anxiety filled the hearts of others. It was far too quiet. Galloping horses and carriage wheels on the ground could've been heard from the manor kilometers away that night. The master of the western lands and his family just came from some business concerning his heirs that they all needed to attend to. The grandparents had a sudden whim to arrange their wills. All in all, it was uneventful.

They were nearing the manor when they suddenly stopped. The youkai lord peaked outside the coach and was shocked to find out that his chauffeur had been murdered. Looking around, he noticed demon assassins surrounding them. Hundreds of hooded killers were planning to destroy the most powerful clan of the land. He transformed into his true demon form in order to protect his family. Being one of the strongest to have ever lived, he still didn't stand a chance to the growing number of his adversaries and neither did his guards. Their leader, the demon who wanted them all killed in the first place, had a one on one with the master. It ended abruptly with both of their deaths.

The remaining demons mercilessly finished off everyone. Everyone that is, except for three. Sesshoumaru, the eldest of the two brothers, escaped on his own and fled almost instantly, killing everything in his path. He searched for his father's body amongst the chaos in order to give him a proper burial. Which was, in his case, surprising because of the waning respect for his old man caused by his marrying a human after the death of his first son's mother.

Luckily, two others had escaped the onslaught. A servant girl and the master's youngest heir sneaked and ran as fast as they possibly could to the manor. Kagome, the girl, found a trap door underneath the carriage that was big enough for their small bodies. Hesitantly, the other child fumbled with something caught somewhere upon his mother. Kagome pulled him out just before an assassin struck his sword to where Inuyasha was. They sprinted, or rather, he sprinted while he held the girl on his back. He was rather strong for his young age.

A couple of meters from the manor's gates, the little hanyou got muscle fatigue and crashed on the metal bars, triggering highly trained soldiers from inside. The killers caught up with the two survivors and bruised their meek and fragile bodies until the manor guards came. On the brink of unconsciousness, Inuyasha handed something to the girl causing his arm to get shattered by another demon. They got saved just in time. Sure they were barely alive, but they were safe at last.

The girl opened her eyes a little while her father carried her to the mansion and looked at her hand. She saw a necklace of white gold chain and a simple five-pointed star. Kagome glanced at the unconscious Inuyasha, silently thanked him and surrendered to her heavy eyelids.

After a few hours, she woke up and felt different. She slowly sat up at noticed she wasn't in her room anymore, but in another house. Sitting perfectly still, she listened and tried to hear any clues to her present situation. Quietly making her way to the door, the voices of her parents conversing caught her attention. She heard every word they said about how they fled in the middle of the night telling her father's brother to take charge of the manor, the servants, everything...including the your lord.

Kagome suddenly remembered the necklace that Inuyasha gave her the night before and sped around the room looking for it. Sighing with relief, she thought about her new friend and how little time they spent with each other. Being that it was still before dawn, the small girl fell asleep and dreamt of her young saviour.

A/N: Well? How was it? Don't be too harsh. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Review please!!!


End file.
